<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alcohol Is Not The Answer, But Maybe You Are by SincerityExtreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836941">Alcohol Is Not The Answer, But Maybe You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme'>SincerityExtreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Alex Danvers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This request was sent by RennyWilson, thank you!</p><p> </p><p>You all already know, I suck at summaries so I gave up on trying to write it. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy the story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alcohol Is Not The Answer, But Maybe You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, you can’t keep doing this.” Sam walked into the living room and stared at her girlfriend for a few seconds.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Alex asked as she looked up from the computer she was working on while drinking her coffee.</p><p>“This…” Sam gestured to the mess of papers and the half empty bottle of whiskey before sitting down besides her. “You refuse to tell me what’s going on with you and just spends the night drinking. We haven’t spent time together in almost 2 weeks, I go to bed before you and wake up alone, and 3 days ago you got drunk in front of Ruby and you know I don’t like that, she’s just a kid and shouldn’t have to see that.” She looked sadly at her girlfriend.</p><p>“I apologized for that. I didn’t mean to drink that much, I don’t know what happened.” Alex said in a shameful tone and lowered her mug back to the table.</p><p>“What happened is that you have a problem and won’t admit it.” Sam sighed. “Baby, look at me,” She reached out and gently lifted Alex’s face by the chin. “I love you and I really want to help, but if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, then there’s nothing I can do.” She said with a soft voice and a sad smile.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong, I'm fine. It was just a hard day.” Alex moved her head away and started to close all the files she was reading and turned her computer off.</p><p>“That’s what you always say when I get home to you being drunk before midnight.” Sam got up and stood right in front of Alex, turning her around in the stool so they’d be looking at each other. “I know this is away harder for you to deal with than I’ll ever be able to understand, but you need to see my side too and understand that it’s extremely frustrating to watch you fall apart and not be able to do anything to help.”</p><p>“I don’t need any help, I can stop whenever I want!” Alex snapped. “I just had a hard day yesterday and needed a break and bit of a distraction.”</p><p>“That’s what every alcoholic says honey.” Sam sighed with a sad voice.</p><p>“I'm not an alcoholic.” Alex glared at her before getting up to get her things into her bag.</p><p>“Alex, it’s ok-” Sam tried to speak in a reassuring tone.</p><p>“I AM NOT!” Alex shouted this time. “And I don’t have to listen to this, you’re not my mother.” She was so frustrated she didn’t know what else to say to defend herself. </p><p>“You’re right, I'm not, but I'm your girlfriend and I want to help you. Just tell me what you need and I'll figure out how to best help you.”<br/>
Sam tried to reach for Alex’s hand but the woman just snatched her hand away from her.</p><p>“I don’t need any help, I can figure myself out.” Alex spoke with a quiet voice while gathering her things and throwing everything inside her bag.</p><p>“Why are you so stubborn?” Sam closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “You refuse to let people in, I just don’t understand-” </p><p>“I don’t want to listen to this, I don’t have to. I can’t with you right now, you’re treating me like I can’t take care of myself and I don’t want to deal with this!”</p><p>“Then just go, Alex. I need some time alone anyway.” She just couldn’t handle her frustration anymore and needed to be alone in order to organize her thoughts again.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex looked back at her, finally realizing how she was acting.</p><p>“Nothing, I just need you to go to work now so I have some time to think.”</p><p>“No, Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Alex’s eye’s started to fill up with tears.</p><p>“Go Alex.” She pointed to the door.</p><p>“No, wait-“</p><p>“Please, leave before I say something I might regret.” Sam spoke more firmly.</p><p>“Ok. I'll be back before midnight today.” She waited for Sam to reply but all she got was a light nod. “Alright, I'm leaving. I love you!” Once again she was met with silence as Sam walked back to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked around the DEO with her eyes casted down and hands tucked in the pockets of her jacket.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”<br/>
She heard Kara’s voice right in front of her. </p><p>“Nothing.” She replied coldly while trying to avoid her sister’s eyes and walked right past her and into the lab.</p><p>“Something is clearly wrong, Alex. Tell me what happened.” Kara insisted.</p><p>“Sam and I fought earlier, that’s all.” She replied without looking up.</p><p>“Oh no, about what?”<br/>
The girl touched her shoulder to try and stop her from walking.</p><p>“Kara, I need to work right now.” Alex sighed in frustration. That seemed to be happening a lot today. “Go change into your Supersuit so we can start the day, okay? There’s a lot to do and I don’t want to waste any time.” </p><p>“But, Ale-”</p><p>“No! I don’t want to talk about it while I'm at work.” She finally snapped. She hated speaking like that to her sister, she knew how sensitive Kara was, but the younger girl was just so invasive sometimes. She doesn’t understand that she can’t fix everything, and even though that’s sweet, sometimes it can be too much to handle.</p><p>“Okay, okay, don’t get mad. I'll go change.” Kara raised both hands in defeat and left.</p><p>Alex sighed and hid her face behind her hands as soon as the door closed.<br/>
“What am I doing? Why am I so stubborn? God, I can’t lose the love of my life over something so stupid…” She whispered while hitting her head repeatedly, not hard enough to hurt herself, just release some frustration.<br/>
A minute later there was a soft knock on the door before it opened.<br/>
“Agent Danvers? You’re needed on conference room.”</p><p>“I'll be right there. Thank you agent Rodriguez.” She sighed once again and got up, pulling herself together before walking out and starting to work.</p><p> </p><p>Being focused on her job all day provided the distraction she needed not to dwell on everything that had happened during the morning, but now that it was time to go home, her mind was starting to go to dark places again.<br/>
Deep down she knew she was overreacting, the fight hadn’t been that bad this time, but what was getting to her was the fact that this wasn’t the first time they’ve had this exact same fight.<br/>
Alex knew she was an stubborn person. Had always been, since she was little. She remembers her parents grounding her sometimes for not listening and doing the exact opposite thing they told her to do and a few years later, they had the same problems with Kara, and though that helped Alex finally understand how important it was too listen and let other people help, it wasn’t enough to change her very stubborn personality and that was sometimes the cause for big fights between friends or partners. </p><p>“-lex? ALEX?”<br/>
Kara’s insisting voice and waving hands brought her back to reality.</p><p>“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?”</p><p>“I asked if you and Sam are coming over to my apartment tonight for movie night. Everyone else cancelled so it’s just me and Lena.”</p><p>“Oh, right, movie night, I… not today, sorry. I just have a lot to do at home, maybe tomorrow, okay?” She gave her sister a fake smile and walked back into the lab to get her things.</p><p>“Oh, okay then.” Kara said a bit disappointed.</p><p>“I'm sorry Kar.” She said without looking up.</p><p>“No, it’s alright. Lena will still be there with me so I won’t be alone.”</p><p>“Good, good.”</p><p>“You sure you’re ok?” Kara asked sounding concerned.</p><p>“I'm fine.” Alex’s voice started to waver so she decided that it was time to leave. “I need to go now, see you tomorrow.” She said and rushed away from her sister.</p><p>“CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!” Kara shouted.<br/>
She only nodded and ran to her motorcycle that was parked right in front of the entrance.<br/>
Alex started driving, thinking to herself she should go home and try to fix things with Sam, but she soon realized that was not where she was going. It was like her hands had a mind of it’s own and in less than 10 minutes, she was parking in front of a bar.</p><p> </p><p>It was 11:30 pm and both Kara and Lena were half asleep on the couch, a random movie playing on TV. Lena was laying on top of Kara, head on her chest and Kara had one hand wrapped around her girlfriend’s back to keep her secure and the other was playing with her hair sleepily.</p><p>“Are you even watching the movie?” Kara asked with a little smile while looking down at Lena’s half asleep features.</p><p>“You’re the one who picked the movie and you fell asleep almost as soon as it started.” Lena laughed softly and moved up to get more comfortable.</p><p>“I wasn’t sleeping, I was just resting my eyes for a bit.” Kara tried to defend herself even though she knew Lena was right. </p><p>“Yeah, right.” The CEO lifted her head to give Kara’s lips a little peck and laid back down while giggling. “You’re so silly.”</p><p>“And you love it!” Kara poked Lena's side and laughed when she jumped slightly.</p><p>“More than anything, that’s for sure.” Lena said when she calmed down from all the laughing.<br/>
Suddenly, the door opened and someone walked in, scaring both girls who almost fell from the couch.<br/>
“Alex?”</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot Lena was with you. I'll leave.” She said and started walking back out.<br/>
It took Kara a second to fully understand what was going on. When she did, she helped Lena sit up and rushed to her sister’s side.</p><p>“Hold on,” She grabbed Alex’s arm and gently pulled her back into the apartment. “What happened?”</p><p>“I think I have a problem.” She simply said and looked up at her sister with teary eyes, hoping she would understand.<br/>
She didn’t.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Is it Sam? She’s still mad?” Kara asked looking confused.<br/>
She shook her head and tried to slow down her thoughts before speaking again but her drunk mind wasn’t on her side.</p><p>“I can’t go home, I tried…”</p><p>“She kicked you out?” Kara didn’t know if she should be angry or not, her instinct was to protect her sister but she also had no idea what had happened between the two women.</p><p>“No I… I tried to drive home but I went to the bar instead and then I was too drunk to drive so I called a cab, but instead of giving him my address I gave yours and now I don’t know what to do because I-I don’t…” She was rambling, speaking quickly without pausing to take a breath and was starting to get dizzy so she started to fall forward.</p><p>“Hey hey, slow down.” Kara held her again, keeping her up. “Try to take a few deep breaths. Let’s go sit down for a bit.”</p><p>“No, Lena’s still here and…”</p><p>Kara looked back at her girlfriend who was already up and gathering her things. </p><p>“It’s ok, you need your sister right now. I'll leave so you two can talk and you can call me tomorrow.” Lena said with an understanding smile.</p><p>“No, you don’t have to leave.” Alex didn’t know what to do but she knew she didn’t want the CEO to leave, Kara had been so excited to spend the night with her girlfriend she couldn’t stop talking about it for the entire week.</p><p>“You want me to stay? Cause it’s really ok of you don’t, I won’t be mad at neither of you if you need to be alone with your sister to talk.”</p><p>“I want you to stay. I don’t even know what I'm doing here, I didn’t mean to interrupt your night with your girlfriend. Just because I destroyed my relationship doesn’t mean I should destroy yours too.” She cried desperately while holding onto her sister’s arms. “I'm so sorry!”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for.” Kara said calmly, trying to calm her down by running her hand up and down her sister’s back.</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t interrupted anything either, we’re half asleep while watching a boring movie your sister picked.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kara looked offended for a second before smiling at Lena’s smirk.</p><p>“And I don’t think you destroyed your relationship, I think you’re just overwhelmed. Want to tell us what happened?” Lena asked looking directly at Alex.</p><p>“I already told Kara, I have a problem!” The agent was starting to get frustrated again, she didn’t know how to explain what was wrong, just this morning she still believed she didn’t had a problem at all and now it felt like her entire world had turned upside down.</p><p>“Alright, I heard it, but how about you try to elaborate on that so we can understand what’s going on and then try to help you?”</p><p>“S-she’s mad at me, I-I do-don't-I can’t…” Alex was getting worked up again, tears quickly sliding down her cheeks and breathing erratically.</p><p>“Okay, calm down. Let’s go sit down like I said before and Lena and I will make us some tea, alright? Let’s all try to calm down and relax a bit before talking.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok.”<br/>
Kara helped Alex to the couch and then went to the kitchen to help Lena.</p><p>“She’s really worked up. I’ve never even seen Alex crying before, let alone a full on meltdown like that.” Lena said while placing the mugs inside the microwave and turning it on.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s been quite upset since this morning, I tried to talk to her but she usually refuses to talk about her feelings so this time it wasn’t different.”</p><p>“It’s probably the alcohol talking right now, she’s not overthinking. I get like that too.”</p><p>“Oh for sure. I know how my sister gets when she’s drunk and upset, unfortunately it’s usually the only way she’ll talk about her feelings though.”</p><p>“It’s easy to build your walls up but it’s really hard to break them down.”</p><p>“True. I always want to help fix everyone’s problems even though I never accept help myself. In the end, I can’t blame Alex for being stubborn cause I'm just as stubborn as she is.”</p><p>“That you are. But at least you’re learning that it’s ok to let people in when you need help, hopefully she’ll too.”</p><p>“And you too. I think I’ve done a pretty good job at getting you to talk when you’re upset, but you still need to learn to trust us and not just me and not just when you’re about to breakdown.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm working on it. Now we need to focus on Alex, she’s the one in a crisis at the moment. Did she told you anything at all at work?”</p><p>“Just the she and Sam had a fight in the morning, I tried to get an explanation as to what it was about but she snapped at me.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea what it might be about? The fight I mean. They don’t fight very often so they must have a good communication, but that alone was clearly not enough this time.”</p><p>“It’s probably about the drinking again. That’s the one thing I’ve heard them discussing about before and I know Alex doesn’t deal with that talk very well.” Kara tried to think about any other fight Alex has talked about but couldn’t remember anything.</p><p>“Right, then that’s the base we have. Let’s talk to her and when she’s calmer, I'll call Sam to see how she’s doing. She showed up to work on time but she was looking a bit upset. Now I wish I had asked what had happened, I had such a busy day I forgot.” Lena always tries to give the employees she’s a bit more intimated with or comfortable around a opening to talk to her if they have a problem they can’t fix by themselves, but she has been so busy lately she didn’t even had time to have a proper conversation with Sam today.</p><p>“It’s ok, I'm sure she understands. The both of you have a lot of work to do so you can’t always stop to talk before you’re done.”</p><p>“Guess so.” Lena shrugged her shoulders and got up to go get the mugs from the microwave. “Well, the tea is ready so let’s go.”<br/>
They walked back to the living room and Kara handed Alex one of the mugs.<br/>
“Alright, drink your tea and when you’re ready, tell us what happened.” Kara said as she sat between her sister and Lena.</p><p>It took Alex a couple of minutes to get her brain to cooperate with her, but eventually she started talking about her fight with Sam during the morning and how it wasn’t the first time they had that exact same discussion, it was just the first time Sam had gotten that upset.</p><p>“I mean, I get it, I'm stubborn, but she never told me to leave like that. She wasn’t angry though, or at least she didn’t look angry, she just seemed very… frustrated, I think, but that was somehow worse than if she was angry at me.” Alex lips were still trembling but she didn’t started crying again.</p><p>“How did all that affect you? Like, how are you feeling? We need to know what we’re dealing with.” Kara asked while bending forward to look at her face.</p><p>“At first I was angry. I started drinking at a very young age and I know I use it to cope with emotional pain, but I’ve never seen it as a problem. I just drink when I’ve had a hard day or to celebrate, it doesn’t sound like a problem so I never thought anything of it. But then, when it was time to go home, instead of driving home and at least try to talk to Sam and apologize for my reaction, I went straight to the bar. I didn’t even mean to go there, I told myself to go home and I started getting anxious that maybe Sam wouldn’t be there anymore, or maybe she was but was getting ready to leave and suddenly, I didn’t want to go home anymore. In my head, if I didn’t went back, then time would be “frozen” and she would stay there until we’re both calm enough to pretend nothing happened.”</p><p>“But you know it’s not good to just pretend that nothing happened, right? Being in denial won’t help neither of you. I know it’s hard to talk about these kind of things, our… weaknesses, though I don’t think that’s the best words, I understand it because I have a hard time with that too, and so does Lena, but we need to try because otherwise, our relationship is not going anywhere, it’s just going to be toxic.” Kara explained and dried the single tear that made it’s way down Alex’s cheek.</p><p>“I know, I know. I want to talk to her, I'm just scared she’ll be too mad to listen to me. I understand now that I have a real problem, and it makes me feel even more stupid at how I reacted earlier. I was so mean to her, so harsh, I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve anyone.” Alex couldn’t hold it back anymore and started crying again.</p><p>“That’s not true honey, you just need to learn to accept help.” Lena got up to go sit by Alex’s side while talking to her. “Everyone in this room knows how hard it is, but we’re still trying, okay?” </p><p>“It’s too late now, she doesn’t want to see me anymore. She asked for some time, whatever that means here.” Alex sobbed.</p><p>“How about I call her, is that ok?” Lena laid a gentle hand on Alex’s knee and tried to get her attention. “I'll check on her and see if she’s calmer and maybe she’ll tell you to go home.”</p><p>“Tell her I said that I'm sorry and that I'll never raise my voice at her again.” Alex said brokenly.</p><p>“Will do darling.” Lena got up and went to the kitchen so she could talk a little more privately while Kara stayed with her sister and tried to calm her down again.<br/>
“Sam?”</p><p>“Lena? Oh my God, I was about to call you. Have you heard from Alex? She said she’d come back early today but it’s already midnight and her phone is going straight to voicemail, I'm worried she…”</p><p>“Hey, hey, slow down. She’s here with us. She got drunk and started panicking so she wanted to talk to her sister.”</p><p>“Thank God. I was so worried, she never turns her phone off and when it dies while she’s working she always finds a way to let me know.” Sam sighed in relief.</p><p>“She’s physically ok, but she’s very worked up. She thinks you don’t want to see her anymore and keeps apologizing for how she reacted earlier with you.”</p><p>“I know she is. Do you think she can handle me coming over? How drunk is she?”</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t know how she’d react right at this moment. She’s not super drunk, I think when she realized what she was doing she came here to ask for help or something.”</p><p>“I'll go then and if she freaks out I'll leave and go pick her up in the morning when she’s sober.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Lena smiled and ended the call. “Alright, she’s coming over to see you.” She said as she walked back into the living room. “She was really worried about you, your phone is going straight to voicemail.”</p><p>“My pho…” Alex started searching for her phone in every pocket and soon realized she wasn’t with it. “Oh God, I lost my phone. I either forgot it at that bar or it fell out of my pocket on the cab.”</p><p>“It's ok, we’ll get a new one tomorrow. You needed a new phone anyway, that old one was begging to retire.” Kara laughed at her own joke to see if her sister would laugh with her, it kind of worked as Alex gave her a little smile before her face dropped again.</p><p>“What if she’s coming to break up with me?”</p><p>“The way she talked to me didn’t indicated that she was coming over for that, she actually sounded really worried, like I already said she was, and she wants to see you because of that.” Lena spoke in a reassuring tone.</p><p>“She’ll be mad because I got drunk again. She always gets mad when I get drunk.”<br/>
Alex looked like she was about to cry again and Lena tried to jump in.<br/>
“She’s not mad, Alex-”</p><p>“But she’ll be when she sees me! What if… I don’t know…”</p><p>“It’s ok Alex, calm down. Listen to what she has to say before freaking out. I'll be right here with you, we will, and I'll stay with you if you need me after too.” Kara said calmly.</p><p>“I don’t feel well… Kara, my head…” She pressed both hands on her forehead and tried to close her eyes so the living room would stop spinning.</p><p>“Let’s move to the bathroom, just to be safe. Come on,” Kara helped her sister up. “Lena will get you some aspirin, you'll probably feel better when you calm down.”</p><p>“I'm dizzy…” She whined weakly.</p><p>“Then hold onto me, I’ve got you.” Kara took most of Alex’s weight and rushed the last few steps to the bathroom, helping her sister sit on the floor and kneeling behind her to softly caress her back until the girl was calm and breathing normally again.</p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, you’re my sister and I love you, no matter what. Just, let us help you. Let us in, tell us what’s wrong and then allow us to help you figure out what to do, please? I'll never look down to you, but I can’t say dealing with this isn’t scary and frustrating when you just refuse to talk about it.”</p><p>“I'll change now, I promise.”</p><p>“I know you will, and we’ll all be there to help you all through this process.” </p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s she? Is she ok?” Sam flew in from the window and started searching around the living room and kitchen for Alex.</p><p>“She’s in the bathroom with Kara. She got so nervous that you’re coming to break up with her that she made herself sick. I got her some aspirin but told her to wait until she was done throwing up to take it. They’ve been in there for a while now and I haven’t heard anything so Alex’s is either showering or brushing her teeth at this point. But don’t worry too much, she’s alright. Really nervous, but alright.” Lena smiled.</p><p>“She needs help, Lena. If not ours, than a professional, but she can’t keep going like this. She’s been drinking every single night these past two weeks and a few days ago she couldn’t control herself and got drunk in front of Ruby, she has never done that before cause she knows I don’t like it so she never drinks when Ruby’s home. She’s hiding so much, I'm afraid she’ll explode eventually.” Sam was trying very hard not to cry. “Whenever I get her to talk, I can stop her from drinking and we just stay together until she’s ok again, but she rarely opens up. Sometimes I feel like she prefers the alcohol more than me.” She sniffed and ran both hands across her face.</p><p>“I know it can feel like that but I promise you that it isn’t true.” Lena sat besides Sam and kept one hand on her knee. “Alex loves you very much and she’d do anything for you, but she’s also a complicated person. She comes with baggage but you already knew that before the two of you started dating, it’s just getting hard because now you’re seeing everything at once, and I get it, but if you feel like you can handle it, then all you have to do now is be a little patient. Alex can see that she really does have a problem now, and that’s already a huge step, so now we all need to be here for her and be patient because even though she recognizes the problem and wants help, it still won’t be something we can change from day to night.” </p><p>“I know, and I want to do it. As long as she’s willing to try and work with us, I know I can do it.” Sam looked up again and turned to Lena. “I just need us to be on the same page.”</p><p>“I'm sure she’ll start to try harder to help us help her. I don’t know exactly what happened for her to be that scared, but judging by the way she arrived here, she really wants to change now.”</p><p>“Hopefully, that’s all I ask.”<br/>
Just a second later, Kara and Alex walked out of the bathroom. The agent was wearing a fresh pair of comfortable clothes, her hair still wet and face makeup free.<br/>
She was completely sober now but that didn’t make her any less anxious about what Sam had to say right now.</p><p>“Hey you, I was so worried!” Sam superspeeded to Alex and picked her up in a long and warm hug.<br/>
Alex was tense in the beginning, but she soon relaxed and wrapped both hands around her girlfriend and hid her face on her neck.<br/>
They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Sam gently lowered Alex back to the floor and walked with her to the couch.</p><p>“I'm so sorry for snapping at you. I don’t know what came over me, I just got so angry suddenly and couldn’t hold it back.” Alex looked sad and ashamed of herself.</p><p>“It’s ok, I get it. You do need to start talking more than drinking though. I know that when you come to me for help, just talking about it is enough to keep you from drinking, so I don’t understand why you don’t just always come to ask for help.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just… I don’t know. It’s really hard to ask for help, it makes me feel weak. Like, I always need to be there for everyone at work, mainly Kara because she’s my sister, so sometimes it just feels like there’s no time left for me to need help too.” </p><p>“Oh, no Alex, I wish you’d have told me you felt like this before.” Kara sat besides her and started caressing her back. “I always go for you for help because you’re my sister, but sometimes I just do it because I want your attention, so you can obviously always ask for help and I’d leave and come back another day if you wanted to be alone with Sam,  I’d never want you to go without getting your needs met because of me.”</p><p>“It’s just that I'm your big sister and…”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, Alex, I'm an adult, I understand that people need time for themselves sometimes. Besides, if I actually need help with something, I can always call one of my friends, one of them will be able to help me when you’re not available.” Kara explained calmly and with a soft smile.</p><p>“I guess so. I just never saw that as an option, you know how mom was when you arrived, she didn’t gave me any options but to be with you all the time.”</p><p>“I know, and I'm sorry I never tried to change that so you’d feel like you could ask for time for yourself. But hey, I'm not that little kid anymore, I can take care of myself now, I'm Supergirl and I have lots of friends, so we can all help each other when one of us is down, alright?” She kissed the side of Alex's head and smiled once again.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I can try that.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“How about we go home to finish this conversation? I made dinner and I may or may not have left some cake in the oven before I left…”</p><p>“Oh God Sam.” Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>“Sorry! I was just so scared something bad had happened to you that I didn’t stop to think.” Sam tried to defend herself. “How about we go now so you can help me get everything ready for Ruby’s party tomorrow while we talk? And really talk, no stalling or diverging from the topic!”</p><p>“Ok, I promise not to do that.”</p><p>“Good, let’s go before the oven starts a fire.” She got up and reached for Alex’s hand to help her up and then looked up to the two women standing a few steps away from them. “Thank you girls, for everything.”</p><p>“No problem.” Kara said with a soft smile.</p><p>“We’re happy to help.” Lena said and leaned over to Kara's side, starting to get tired again.</p><p>“Alright. Thank you again, I really can’t thank the two of you enough for everything you’ve done for me and now for us.” She pointed between her and Alex. “It honestly means the world to me.”</p><p>“That’s what friends are for honey. You know I love to help everyone and Supergirl here is not different, so don’t worry about it, you two can always come to one of us for help when needed.” Lena stood up straight again and opened her arms to give Sam a hug.</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Sam hugged both girls and took a step back for Alex to hug them too. “Now we really need to go, I don’t want to burn the entire building down because of a chocolate cake. Let’s go.” She reached for Alex’s hand again and walked to the big window and picked her girlfriend up, holding her tight against her chest so she wouldn’t slip mid flight. “Bye, see y’all tomorrow!”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>“Ok, hold on tight, we’ll be there in two minutes.”<br/>
Alex nodded, wrapping both hands around Sam and laying her head on her shoulder, the events of the day starting to catch up with her and tiredness starting to take over her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re home babe.” Sam spoke softly once she had landed inside their apartment.</p><p>“Hum… I’m sorry, I was so tired that I…” Alex yawned. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. Let’s move to the kitchen, just sit on the table and talk to me while I get everything ready, sounds good?”</p><p>“Yeah.”<br/>
They moved to the kitchen and Alex pulled a chair out for her to sit and took a deep breath before starting to speak.<br/>
“I'm really sorry I give you such a hard time when I don’t know how to deal with my problems. I never meant to drag you or Ruby into my crazy life, I love the two of you so much and the last thing I wanna do is hurt-”</p><p>“I'm gonna stop you right there. First of all, my life was already crazy before I started dating you, I mean, I have superpowers and you remember everything I did before you, Kara and Lena helped me get my powers under control. Alex, I don’t want you to apologize for having problems, we all have problems and some of us have “super problems” got it? See what I did there?” Sam laughed and looked up to see Alex’s reaction.</p><p>“God, is it in the Kryptonian DNA to be silly and to suck at jokes?” The agent finally broke and laughed after saying that.</p><p>“Anyway, I don’t want you to just sit there and apologize for being human, I want you to tell me, and mean it, that you’re going to start trying harder to ask for help before you turn to alcohol for answers. I don’t even think alcohol holds any answers anyway, I’m pretty sure I'm away smarter than it.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re one of the smartest person I know.” Alex smiled and looked back up at Sam. “And I really mean it when I say that I'm gonna change. I don’t want to lose you and Ruby, you’re both away too important to me, and I also don’t want to be a burden to my sister or my other friends because of all the drinking. I'll need you to be patient with me, I’ve been using alcohol as an escape from reality for a long time now, so I obviously can't promise I'll be completely changed by tomorrow, but I promise you that I'm going to try instead of hiding away and blame my past for everything.”</p><p>“And that’s all I ask from you my love, I'll be with you in every step of the way and you can count on me for anything and everything.” Sam got the now decorated cake in the fridge and walked towards Alex. “Come here…” She opened her arms and waited for Alex to get up and hug her. “I love you so much. Thank you for taking the scary road for me. For us, actually. But I hope you know this is for you too. Recovering from all that will be so important for your healing process and I'm already proud of you for recognizing you needed help and for starting to take the steps to conquer this.”</p><p>“It’s all thanks to you and my sister and my friends, y’all give me the strength I need to get up and keep living every single day. And I love you too, I'm always so happy to go to sleep and wake up with you by my side. I'm sorry we haven’t done that very often because of how stressed I was, I promise to not keep bringing all my work problems home, we’ll make this a safe and cozy space for our family from now on.”</p><p>“Thank you, I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” Sam picked Alex up again so they’re the same height and gave her a more passionate kiss. “Let’s go to bed?”</p><p>“Yes please.”<br/>
As they walked to their bedroom, Alex caught herself with a silly smile and a warm feeling in her chest. Happiness, something she hasn’t allowed herself to really feel and enjoy for a long time.</p><p>“Let’s change and try to get some rest because we’ll have an very busy day tomorrow with all those kids.” Sam said.</p><p>“We sure are. I can’t wait!”</p><p>“Me neither. I always stress out about the details before the party, but seeing Ruby’s smile makes it all worth it.” Sam said happily, her eyes almost shining at the thought of how excited her daughter will be in the morning while playing around with all her friends.</p><p>“I can imagine. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to finally learn what that feeling is like, this has been my dream for a long time now.”</p><p>“Ruby loves you, and so do I obviously, so we’re the ones with a lot to thank you for.” As she finished buttoning up her shirt, she took Alex’s hand and threw herself on the bed, pulling the agent on top of her. “I'm glad I was able to give you this, the simplest things are the ones that matters the most and I'm happy we’re doing this with you.”</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you so much, I…” Alex tried to stop the tears but she simply couldn’t, she was too happy. “I'm sorry, your words just… I don’t know, it was just so beautiful and I'm so so happy right now. Thank you!” She held Sam’s face with both hands and brought it closer to her and started kissing her, all while keeping that same silly smile on.</p><p>“This,” Sam tried to speak in between kisses. “This is my favorite Alex.” She smiled sweetly before stopping for a second and looking down at Alex. “Well, one of them anyway, you know the other one.” She smirked and started laughing when Alex blushed and slapped her arm.</p><p>“No! You’re disgusting, I hate you right now!” The agent said in a joking tone and rolled to the bed, turning away from Sam to hide the fact that she was still blushing.</p><p>“That smile on your face right now says otherwise.” She tried to hold back a laugh.</p><p>“You murderer our romantic moment!” Alex said dramatically.</p><p>“Well, you know Reign, she doesn’t do romantic.” She started smirking again, knowing that this was enough to get to Alex.</p><p>“God, I can’t with you right now.” Alex shook her head repeatedly.</p><p>“So no role-play? It’s not that kind of night?” Sam was surprised at how she managed to sound serious and not break into laughter a second after. She did broke though when she saw how red Alex was after processing what she had heard.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!” Alex tried to push Sam off the bed but that only made the woman laugh harder. “You’re something else Samantha. I can’t.”</p><p>“You act like you’re shy but we both know you aren’t. Not an inch of your body is shy.” Sam poked Alex’s body kept laughing for a while.<br/>
After a couple of minutes they stopped laughing and after a few seconds Alex rolled her eyes and started smiling again.<br/>
Sam then turned to her side to face Alex. “You know, I'm not complaining though, not at all, this was amazing. You’re so cute and I missed laughing this hard, it’s been a while.” </p><p>“Right.” Alex’s face was finally getting back to normal, the blush fading away and her eyes softening again. “I missed laughing with you too, we’ve been so stressed out lately. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too babe. The real you. I'm glad we’re back now!” laying back down on her back, she brought Alex to her chest and closed her eyes. “Let’s try to rest now. We’re both tired and in need of a good night of sleep.”</p><p>“Ok.” Alex sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, I love you!”</p><p>“Night, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Sam needed one last joke before they went to sleep. She had been missing this too much to waste any opportunity.</p><p>“Oh my-” Alex rolled her eyes again.</p><p>“Joking, I'm joking. Sorry, I'm done now, I promise. Goodnight, I love you too!” She gently kissed Alex’s head and they fell asleep just a few minutes later, both glad that the storm had passed and the good days were finally going to start again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.<br/>You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>